


The way I love you

by MoonlightFantasy



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightFantasy/pseuds/MoonlightFantasy
Summary: "Can't you love me the way I love you, Babe?" Asked Kei.Now, his hands were on either side of Hanbin who was currently had his back on his apartment wall. They were now very close with just a few centimeters apart. Perhaps too close for Hanbin’s comfort.
Relationships: K/Ngô Ngọc Hưng | Hanbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The way I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Just me and my needs of KBIN AU.

* * *

People are often misunderstood about some things. 

Some things that they did not feel comfortable to talk about; some things that were usually small matters but became big just because they chose to hide them inside their mind and refused to talk them out.

Love was not quite far from those things.

Some people choose to love freely; never hide what they felt to their loved one. Screaming to the world about how much in love they were to each other. 

Showing affections like it was a necessity on their day to day basis.

Some other people choose to love in secret. Sharing a secret glance to each other; exchanging shy smiles to one another when they thought that no one was watching. Holding hands at their dinner table; afraid that people might find their affections to each other were overbearing.

Most people decided that loving a person did not require such a cliché act like what they saw in a TV drama. They just loved and did not care what everyone said about their behavior around their loved one.

Just like Kei and Hanbin that were an enigma to some of their friends.

They did not even know why they were together in the first place. Because they were so different and almost the exact opposite from each other. 

Kei was supposed to be a very cold and emotionless man, but somehow it was changed when Hanbin came into the picture. Gone was the cold silent guy and in exchange, the friendly and caring Kei came up to the surface. Hanbin on the other hand, was very cheerful and always the boy next door. Somehow, he became quiet and shy whenever Kei was around.

Kei was open about his affections and sometimes it came to the point of overbearing; people near him almost puke whenever he made a heart eye to the smaller one.

Hanbin, on the other hand, was really secretive about his affections. He always blushed hard whenever Kei did something embarrassing in public; like when Kei tried to kiss his temple whenever he walked Hanbin into his class or when he openly said _'I love you, babe'_ in front of their friends before he left for his class. 

Hanbin almost choked on his orange juice and gave a light slap to a laughing Kei. Yet, he secretly typed _'I love you too, Hyung.'_ on his phone when he thought no one saw it.

Sunoo said that Kei is a dream boyfriend everyone should have. He was handsome, attentive, open with what he felt towards his loved one and a kind of fun to talk with. Daniel categorized Kei with a 'perfect boyfriend' tag. Ni-ki could only throw Kei a murderous look whenever the black-haired man was around Sunoo, just to make sure that he wouldn't be too close to his boyfriend.

Hanbin begged to differ. Kei was far from perfect. He was intimidating for some and most of the time he could not read the atmosphere around his surroundings. He was blatantly honest. It hurt people sometimes. His jokes were so yesterday it appeared lame.

Also, Kei was Kei. He was not perfect but yet he was perfect in his own ways.

Well, Hanbin did not even know what he was talking about. Surprisingly, Sunoo and Daniel understood him clearly.

Jay said that Kei liked it when Hanbin was being his clumsy side. He said that Kei would give everything he had just to see the blush in Hanbin's face even if he must tell him the same old jokes and overly cliché pick up lines to him.

The frown on Hanbin's face and the butterfly he felt on his stomach was definitely a paradox he could not understand.

❣❣❣

Kei was sulking since this afternoon and Hanbin did not even know what made the taller one sulk like a child whose toys were being thrown away by his mother. Hanbin did not like it when Kei was sulking, because it meant he would see his pouty lips and his giant puppy-eyes being thrown at him full-forced.

"Hyung, could you stop that? Or so help me I might throw you out of my apartment." Said Hanbin deadpanned his boyfriend. Hands were on his chest and eyes were focused on his boyfriend who was currently sitting at his study table.

Kei, instead of answering his boyfriend’s question, chose to send him another puppy-eyes streak with unstoppable blinking. Hanbin nearly lost his cool and just wanted to knock some sense into his boyfriend's brain.

"Kei Hyung," Hanbin tried again, "I'll count to three and y-" Hanbin's sentence was cut off when Kei was suddenly in front of him. Staring at him with that eyes Hanbin loved so much.

"Baby..." Said Kei, almost like he was whispering tenderly to the smaller one. Startled, Hanbin stepped back a little but Kei followed his step right away.

"Can't you love me the way I love you, Babe?" Asked Kei.

Now, his hands were on either side of Hanbin who was currently had his back on his apartment wall. They were now very close with just a few centimeters apart. Perhaps too close for Hanbin’s comfort. 

Their eyes met each others'; while Kei's eyes were so dark and full of emotions, Hanbin's were a little bit scared with the intensity of his boyfriend’s gaze on him. It made the butterflies in his stomach come alive.

This was the first time Kei asked him such question so Hanbin was taken a back for a second. However, instead of answering his boyfriend, he blurted out what he was always feeling lately.

"Can you love me the way I love you, hyung?" Hanbin asked Kei back and it made the latter scowled.

"It's rude to answer a question with another question, Babe."

"And it's rude to doubt my feelings for you."

"Oh, your feisty sides are showing now."

"Well, that's one of the reasons you love me, I guess?"

Hanbin's answer was supposed to be a fun banter like they usually did, but even in his own ears, it sounded so vulnerable and there was an insecurity behind those words. Kei was always an expert when it came to anything about Hanbin though, so he noticed the implied meaning of that dragging question.

Kei hug his boyfriend right away and kissed his temple for a few second before he whispered,

"I love the way you love me, and I hope you would allow me to love you the way I love you."

Kei tightened his hug, pressed his cheek to Hanbin's temple, and rocked them slowly.

"I like it when you are being shy around me and I like taking care of you. I also want everyone to know that this adorable, lovely and beautiful human being is my boyfriend. I hope you don't deny my feeling anymore, Hanbin-ah." 

Hanbin's only answer was a nod and that was enough for Kei to smile so big for almost a week after that.

❣❣❣

People love differently.

Just like Kei and Hanbin. However, nowadays, their friends noted that there was something different about them. Hanbin was never shy anymore whenever Kei was being overboard with his affections. Instead, Hanbin played along and just blushed or face-palmed with his boyfriend's antique.

Well, people who were in love were free to do anything they wanted anyways.

* * *

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments or kudos if you're passing by :)


End file.
